


The Critic

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [28]
Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen isn't any ordinary fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 59. (Posted to LJ on February 28) Prompt from bullet2, requesting some Hugh/Stephen-Cambridge. Beta'd by michelleann68. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Oh dear,” Stephen said with a sigh, as he removed his advanced copy of House MD from the lap-top.

A decline in quality was inevitable, but to see Hugh so clearly unengaged in his work was down-right painful. This was the same man who’d thrown himself into the most ludicrous sketches for Footlights and done it with absolute relish. The memories produced an even deeper sigh. 

Maybe he’d bring it up the next time he saw Hugh. Or perhaps not. What was there to say, really? Hugh wasn’t the only one who’d made a choice.

“What price security," he whispered.


End file.
